Wings of Fire: The Bite of a Dragon
Prologue: Lifeseeker Finally free. After three years in the SandWing prison during this stupid war. I was sick of seeing the pale desert dragons, and all I wanted to do was go back to the Night Kingdom, and forget about what had happened. No, I really wanted to rip my brother's face off, preferably ending him slowly and horribly, maybe by disemboweling him. My parents, Fartalons and Visionscales were dead, along with my sister, Hopeseeker. And it was all my brother, Deathseeker's fault. I joined my comrades, and smiled grimly at the fact that I was about to rip some SandWing throats out. Queen Horrortooth was flying back and forth in front of us, giving us an "inspirational message in the face of certain death", according to one of the NightWings next to me. "We fight for our home, for our tribe, for the NightWings! Today, we fight! FOR THE NIGHTWINGS!!" she roared, turning and leading us into battle. I darted through the ranks of SandWings, ripping them apart as fast as I could. I avoided several blasts of fire near me, and ripped into another SandWing's underbelly. Suddenly, four SandWings surrounded me. "Hello, NightWing." one of them hissed. I watched to see what they would do. "I thought we told you that you weren't supposed to fight us anymore. You swore, remember?" "Yes." I growled. "But you stupid sand-snorters killed everyone I cared about, so that is one promise I will not keep!" "Fine. Keep it that way." the SandWing said, "I would like to extend a gesture of peace to you, NightWing. A laying down of arms, a truce, you might say. Just between you and us." "You say that you want peace, but there is no peace. There is only war." "True. I would still extend it... as a gesture of apologetics, to say that we're sorry for what happened." "Why do you come to me? Why not go to Horrortooth, tell her that, so that then the war could be over?" "You look like you needed it, NightWing." I wasn't sure what to say. I watched the SandWing, mesmerized by his scales, and the way they seemed to reflect the harsh sunlight. "You need to leave, before I burn all your faces off." I snarled. "Oh, but you're outnumbered, NightWing. Four to one." "I glared at each of them in turn. "What is it you want?" I hissed, annoyed. "Follow us, NightWing." The four SandWings led me down to the ground, and when we finally touched down, the leader turned back, malice in his eyes, his tail twitching. Suddenly, three of them jumped on me from behind and pinned me to the ground. I growled. "Why?!" "You said it yourself, NightWing. This is war." The SandWing flicked his tail barb casually next to my face, and smiled. I hissed, and swiped at his stupid face, wanting to slap that stupid smile off of his face and then rip him to shreds. "You know me." the SandWing hissed, his eyes turning greenish blue for a moment, then flicking back to their normal dark amber color. "Deathseeker." I snarled. "Yes... Hello, sis. Enjoying your fight?" he sneered. "I am going to MURDER YOU!!!!!" I screamed, throwing the three SandWings off with a howl of rage. I lunged at my brother, but he flicked his barbed tail at the SandWings behind us. Together the three SandWings stabbed me with their barbs at the same time. "I hate you!" I snarled at Deathseeker. Two of the SandWings ripped my wings to shreds, and the third stabbed me in my left forearm. "Stop it! I'll claw that stupid- Stop it! Stop it! Stop the-" I roared, crashing onto the ground as I lunged for Deathseeker, my limbs flailing. "Enjoying death so far, sis?" Deathseeker sneered, smiling at me. "I'll claw your face off-" I roared again. "I'm going to miss you, sis. Goodbye." Deathseeker smiled at me, then stabbed his tail barb through my neck. Chapter 1: Lifeseeker I opened my eyes, and saw a NightWing staring at me. "Hello!" she chirped, dragging me to my feet. "Um, hi." I muttered. "What's your name?" "Uh, Lifeseeker." "My name's Killjoy!" "Okay. Where am I?" "The Great Beyond! Isn't it great?!" "Uh, sure." "Let me show you around!" Killjoy said, dragging me behind her. "I can walk, idiot." I snapped. Killjoy's eyes flashed and she glared at me. "This is the River of Forgetting, where dragons-sorry, ''ghosts, ''who want to return to the mortal realm go to have their memories wiped, so they can start over." "Memories wiped?" "We can't have dragons wandering around with memories of previous lives, can we?" "N-no." "Good. You catch on quickly, Lifeseeker." "I hope you catch on quickly to the fact that you are extremely annoying." I muttered under my breath. "What?" "Nothing. Just remarking on how, uh, weird the plants are here!" Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon)